Friend IDs (High Sea Saga)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list. Note: 2 147 483 647 is NOT a valid ID. You may need to reinstall your game if this is your ID *180 848 765 Just looking for friends *685 857 916 Rank 66 help campaign plz *487 825 161 daily player, add me help for campaign *100 704 339 rank 50 daily player need campaign killer *901 663 455 Help me hunt *801 038 815 (07 Jun) need help doing hunting quests! *398 494 477 (07 Jun) rank 61 - need help hunter fleanix *396 593 277 (07 Jun) Rank 45 - Need helper for campaigns *289 219 185 (6 Jun) rank 87, active campaigner online daily - hunting fleanix *498 236 448 Now hunting Fleanix (560/2700) *197 725 064 rank 23 new player, playing a lot! *185 763 833 (6 Jun) rank 54 also, daily player *895 821 445 (4 jun 17) lvl 42 *199 480 253 lvl 27 and campaign alot. Add me *310 251 767 lvl 41 playing a lot *699 798 191 new and very active. Wanna destroy these campaigns! *199 752 727 new and active will help with campaigns *197 385 698 (03 Jun) rank 43 looking for help with campaigns if possible :3 *894 224 747 rank 47 active player would always lend a hand :) *798 774 128 (02 jun) active everyday, rank 28 *398 494 477 rank 47 daily player Looking for Friedns! *595 840 181 Active Players With Campaigns, No on 24H deleted *948 635 118 (1 JUN 17) Need help on hunting 2000 Skeldras! *596 504 051 (22 May 17) Daily player, help with campaigns *996 764 922 (30 May 2017) new active player i login everytime! *948 635 118 (29 May 17) Active Players with rank 131 in nightmare! *598 026 048 (28 may) new player nearly level 27 *593 490 542 (26 May) Rank 38 I need help with campaigns (3300 Mandragoras and 400 Cobrashes) *990 864 214 (26 May) always active!!daily campainers just inactive for 1 week delete friend rank 57!! *197 378 323 (26 May 17) New Player Looking for Friends! *197 530 658 (26 May 17) new player!!! *697 543 853 (25 May 17) new player *197 153 086 (24 May 17) new player! *494 901 446 (24 May 17) active daily player *997 260 319 (23 May 17) daily player,willing to help with campaign *495 760 507 (23 May 17) Rank 30, Daily Player *197 127 682 (23 May 17) *296 682 357 (22 May 17) Daily Player *996 310 675 (22 May 17) *596 504 051 (22 May 17) Daily player, help with campaigns *994 023 909 (21 May 17) Rank 45 daily player. contribute to campaigns. *796 665 620 pls add daily player *783 318 635 (21 May) Rank 46, will help for campaigns *785 254 749 Rank 140 (Hunting Titan jr Now) *595 840 181 Number 1 plays again *593 494 780 (17 May 2017) rank 42 hunting tutahop but i didn't kill a lot i need help add me my name is JoyFostick! *894 740 170 New, daily player *594 064 758 pls add daily player *993 116 896 Rank 33 Daily Player, Really active hunting anything :) *184 200 974 (15 May 2017) Rank 93, daily player, currently hunting ickles (killed 3,500) *890 383 700 rank 65 daily player, welcome campaigners only *892 430 828 15th may rank 46 *483 251 130 add me ! *595 393 739 newbie here need friends thanks *494 399 709 french daily active beginner *892 353 746 Very active *286 369 369 Rank 84 (Hunting Mimico Now) daily player *794 516 626 Newcomer need friends *593 527 962 new and active (10 may 2017) *294 422 951 Active! Started new game *284 529 973 please need 300 poffies *191 563 975 active player. Need friends for campain. Rank 76. *994 241 956 May 8 Daily *991 921 013 (8 May) daily player - Mission Hunter *574 398 155 Beginner looking to stock up on friends. Active rank 30 *385 071 620 rank 136 (08 May) Hunting Puffy Now!!! Always hunting monster #170-179 *193 956 596 (08 May) Daily player looking for friends *994 023 909 new and very active. *993 963 055 newbie looking for help in campain rewards playing daily if possible *784 627 489 (8 may 2017) active player, always campaign, Keho00 *693 739 490 , active, rank 25, daily player. *990 864 214 here' my ID add desperately need campainers rank 23,May 7 .2017 active here always *985 565 893 Rank 100 (hunting fleanix too) *955 015 929 rank 83 friends for campaigns 5 May 17 *892 430 828 newbie player *554 965 284 playing hard mode *688 867 026 rank 54 (05 may) Active Campaigner n Daily Player (almost online every time stamina full) *948 635 118 rank 84 (04 May) Active Campaigner Hunter in Nightmare mode!! *193 042 555 rank 12 (03 May) Active! Started anew *988 423 289 rank 97 (03 May) Hunting Tortugan!!! *491 683 773 Rank 32 (1 May) ✙❃ Online daily, need help. Add me ASAP✔ ❃✙ *191 649 805 rank 15 (27 Apr) active; also this is a new game data *189 508 909 rank 29 (27 Apr) daily player xoxo *751 159 658 rank 20 (27 Apr) new and active *768 653 559 (25 apr 2017) Rank 71, daily player♤♡♢♧■□●○¤¤☆☆ *182 007 868 (25 apr 2017) Rank 51 and looking for people who want to complete campaigns! ♥ *790 872 839 (24 apr 2017) rank 19, new and active *768 653 559 (25 apr 2017) rank 70 *555 441 916 (25 apr 2017) rank 113 add campaign buddies active 24 hours hunting red kairobits NOW !!! *187 753 868 (24 Apr 2017) rank 74 *888 922 188 now Rank 15. Sadly couldnt restore my Data. Now i need help again and i also like to help. Addicted to the Game. Active since 2015 (23 Apr 2017) *584 956 208 Rank 41 - accepting everyone (active April 22th) *790 614 853 (22 Apr 2017) Rank 19 and active but kinda new. *685 857 916 (22 Apr 2017) Rank 39 help me! *119 872 068 (20 April 2017) Rank 85 (Need active campaigner) *489 789 215 *289 341 526 rank 48 18 Apr 2017 *689 546 873 April 16th 2017 *889 410 227 Active new player April 16th 2017 *282 987 417 Rank 66 for Campaign *488 142 843 Active New playera rank 30 *587 817 868 Active new player April 16th *788 891 348 Active new player c: (14 Apr 2017) *584 956 208 Rank 31 - accepting everyone (active April 14th) *286 758 703 add me, active player, newbie *188 756 544 active newbie *184 125 084 rank 40 active campaign *988 423 289 *585 510 250 rank 85 play everyday need campaigner *587 887 422 (very active player 11 Apr 2017) *988 350 669 active player *482 375 453 rank 40 online players pls *215 166 409 rank 30 everyday online *627 319 987 (newbie) *185 643 991 Rank 55 active player *185 607 747 Rank 31 Campaigner only *685 909 356 Rank 21 *183 877 969 Rank 50 (7 Apr 2017) Everyday doing campaign and stuff *182,443,006 Rank 63 (7 Apr 2017) active player *285,732,003 Rank 63 (7 Apr 2017) Every Day *986 959 326 Rank 27 (7 Apr 2017) active player *184 200 974 Rank 50 (7 Apr 2017) Play Every Day *586 658 468 Rank 32 (6 Apr 2017) Active User *386 407 733 Rank 25 (6 Apr 2017) Doing campains *186 244 128 Rank 19 (5 Apr 2017) could use help *985 674 316 Rank 37 (5 Apr 2017) *685 115 369 Rank 45 campaigner *177 137 122 Rank 31 i want little help. *480 389 066 rank33 plese help to complete my campaigns *948 635 118 (2 Apr 2017) Rank 154 always fight for campaigns! *283 475 239 rank 40 need help on monster hunts *283 408 137 rank 20 need help to complete *684 642 946 rank 32 enjoying game *126 041 984 rank 124 come on *485 189 835 (31 Mar 2017) rank 20 need help finishing campaigns *984 921 143 (31 Mar 2017) rank 22 *948 635 118 (30 Mar 2017) Rank 154 *884 990 905 (30 Mar 2017) campaign *484 721 146 (28 Mar 2017) Rank 28 *485 222 281 add for campaign buddies *328 507 856 rank 42 on for campaign *278 998 630 (28 Mar 2017) Rank 35 *165 592 194 (28 Mar 2017) Rank 99 *784 428 352 (28 Mar 2017) Rank 37 and always on ;) *284 843 169 (26 Mar 2017) Add me n,n// ill always online �� *884 571 044 *642 857 729 (26 Mar 2017) rank 51 add me thanks :) *782 220 982 (24 Mar 2017) rank35 *783 986 161 (24 Mar 2017) Active and Campaign together XD *382 401 150 (24 Mar 2017) rank 26 *261 394 164 (24 Mar 2017) Rank 71, Let's team up for campaigns. Thanks! ^^ *865 492 352 (24 Mar 2017) rank 11 *982 755 103 (24 Mar 2017) *182 785 071 (24 Mar 2017) fight for campaign *445 602 413 (23 Mar 2017). I am rank 85 and play every day *782 734 971 (22 Mar 2017) ;) *383 810 691 (21 Mar 2017) *182 258 312 (21 Mar 2017) Add me *383 389 705 (20 Mar 2017) rank 63...add me *583 234 434 (20 Mar 2017) Campaign with me *482 079 941 (20 Mar 2017) fight for campaign together *282 878 837 (18 Mar 2017) Please add *674 654 450 (18 Mar 2017) looking for campaigners, rank 77. *853 753 779 add me :) *382 384 834 (16 Mar 2017) fight for campaign *381 839 284 (14 Mar 2017) looking for campaign buddies *980 442 549 (13 Mar 2017) rank 30 *681 765 510 - add me *273 340 799 (12 Mar 2017) - Rank 72 *281 310 738 (12 Mar 2017) - Alister- newbie *980 807 650 (10 Mar 2017) *675 579 775 (10 Mar 2017) - Rotix - Rank 44 *178 975 808 (10 Mar 2017) *849 330 639 (09 Mar 2017) *180 299 230 (09 Mar 2017) *472 728 416 (08 Mar 2017) *948 635 118 (08 Mar 2017) *266 699 617 (07 Mar 2017) *375 446 115 (06 Mar 2017) *280 058 836 (06 Mar 2017) *179 689 567 (05 Mar 2017) *676 432 561 (05 Mar 2017) *365 755 623 (04 Mar 2017) *179 480 113 (04 Mar 2017) *179 065 570 (04 Mar 2017) *103 019 372 (04 Mar 2017) *987 032 226 (04 Mar 2017) *577 791 013 (02 Mar 2017)